Apa Adanya
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Sasuke sempat mengira dirinya tidak waras begitu mendapati apa yang Karin pegang. Dia baru sadar apa benda tersebut setelah mendengar nyanyian selamat ulang tahun dari mulut besar Suigetsu. Itukah kue ulang tahunnya?/For Sasuke Birthday/Mind to RnR?


Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah saat mendapati sebuah semangka bertancapkan ranting dengan ujungnya yang bernyalakan api di atas kedua tangan Karin. Di sebelah kanan gadis berkacamata itu, Suigetsu menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan riang gembira. Karin pun turut ikut menyanyi meski dengan raut wajah yang terbilang sangat aneh. Mungkin karena suara sumbang Suigetsu atau nada lagu yang pemuda itu nyanyikan melenceng jauh dari alur not aslinya atau mungkin karena ada alasan lain?

Entahlah, Sasuke tidak peduli semua itu. Yang menjadi atensinya saat ini hanyalah sebuah semangka dengan sebatang ranting berujung api menancap di tengah-tengahnya.

Melihat dari apa yang Karin bawa dan lagu yang dua rekannya itu nyanyikan, otak jeniusnya sedikit melambat mencerna apa peran benda tak layak tersebut di balik lagu selamat ulang tahun yang tengah dikumandangkan.

Mungkinkah kalau semangka itu...

...Kue ulang tahunnya?

* * *

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto

The Fiction by Sakura Hanami

.

.

.

Apa Adanya

.

.

.

For Sasuke's Birthday

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke and Team Hawk

.

.

.

Genre: Friendship, Humor (?), Canon, Miss Typo (?)

.

.

.

Happy Reading, Hope You Like It

And Please Your Review^^

* * *

Berdiri di belakang Karin dan Suigetsu, Juugo hanya tersenyum dengan dahi mengernyit. Entah kenapa dia bisa memasang tampang sedemikian buruknya. Yang pasti air muka miris tersebut muncul setelah sedetik dia melihat satu alis Sasuke terangkat pertanda heran dengan suguhan Karin—Ralat! Maksudnya, suguhan mereka bertiga karena dia juga ikut andil dalam menyumbangkan ide merayakan ulang tahun sang pemimpin tim dengan memberikan 'kue ulang tahun' paling tak wajar itu.

Tentu saja demikian!

Apabila Jugo bertaruh, dia pasti akan keluar sebagai pemenang dalam perjudian berjudul 'apa yang kini tengah Sasuke pikirkan mengenai kue ulang tahunnya' karena memang itulah yang kini ada di kepala Sasuke.

Kalau dulu sewaktu dia masih kecil, ibunya selalu membuatkan satu loyang kue bolu ekstra tomat khusus untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tidak hanya itu saja, di meja makan selalu penuh pula dengan berbagai macam aneka hidangan yang juga bercita rasa tomat.

Sedangkan ini?

"Apa ini?"

Tepuk tangan dan sorak 'selamat ulang tahun' dari mulut Karin dan Suigetsu hilang dalam sekejab begitu telinga masing-masing mendapati respon dingin Sasuke. Senyum terpaksa Juugo turut hilang. Berganti dengan kedua alisnya yang terangkat tinggi. Sama kagetnya dengan Karin dan Suigetsu.

"Untuk me..merayakan u..ulang tahunmu, Sasuke kun." Karin menelan salivanya susah payah saat merasakan gejolak aliran chakra Sasuke yang sedingin suaranya. Pastinya suasana hati pemuda itu telah berubah jelek.

"Ulang tahunku?"

Karin mengangguk pelan namun tidak untuk Suigetsu. Pemuda bergigi runcing tersebut justru melompat ke depan Sasuke. Seolah tidak mengenal tanda bahaya yang secara nyata telah diperlihatkan Sasuke dari sorot tajam matanya, dia justru menepuk sebelah bahu Sasuke dengan senyum yang terlihat kelewat lebar.

"Benar Sasuke. Selamat ulang tahun! Ini hadiah spesial dari kami bertiga!"

Demi kami sama. Ingin rasanya Karin mengoyak wajah tak punya malu Suigetsu kalau dia tidak ingat akan citra 'perempuan manis di depan Sasuke-nya' dapat luntur hanya karena nantinya dia benar-benar menganiaya pemuda air tersebut.

Tidak tidak tidak!

Cukuplah sudah dia memutuskan urat malunya hari ini dengan membawa buah semangka yang entah sudah matang atau belum di tangannya—dilihat dari warna hijau kulit buah ini—lengkap dengan menancapnya sebatang ranting pengganti lilin ulang tahun.

Salahkan Suigetsu yang memiliki ide 'apa adanya dalam merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke' apabila predikisi Karin akan melengosnya pemuda berambut raven itu tak lama setelah dia melihat benda tak pantas beri ini ternyata menjadi kenyataan.

Salahkan Suigetsu si pelopor acara konyol ini apabila nantinya Sasuke siap men-Tsukuyomi mereka bertiga.

Salahkan Suigetsu lagi kalau Sasuke akan menyorongkan Kusanaginya pada mereka.

Oke, memang sangat berlebihan. Tapi Karin memang tidak bisa mencegah berbagai pikiran buruk yang mengapung di imajinasinya begitu melihat ekspresi kaku di atas wajah Sasuke yang memang sudah kaku. Mengabaikan kesan 'cool' yang selalu dia kagumi setiap kali tingkat kekakuan wajah Sasuke bertambah. Pengecualian untuk kali ini.

Setidaknya dia cukup tahu akan tingginya ego sang Uchiha. Dengan pemberian seperti ini? Mengerikan!

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari Suigetsu ke semangka yang masih Karin pegang. Kini dahinya mengernyit dalam begitu memperhatikan lebih seksama lagi 'kue ulang tahunnya'. Dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk tahu akan semangka mentah itu meski ibunya tak pernah membeli buah bulat tersebut. Dan ranting yang menggantikan tugas lilin sebagai tempat menyalanya api di atas kue ulang tahun itu sungguh terlihat benar-benar tidak layak!

Ini benar-benar keterlaluan dan sangat tidak sopan memberikan benda seperi itu kepadanya. Tidak ada orang lain yang pernah memberinya benda sejelek ini sejak dia dilahirkan!

Karin cepat memejamkan kedua matanya begitu dia melihat pergerakan bibir Sasuke yang hendak terbuka. Siap melontarkan sederet kalimat pedas yang tentu saja telah menggantung di ujung lidahnya.

Tapi ternyata tidak hanya Karin seorang yang menangkap gelagat jelek Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu terpaksa mengatupkan kembali mulutnya saat merasakan tepukan Suigetsu di pundaknya lagi.

"Ne, Sasuke. Jangan begong begitu."

Sasuke ganti mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Suigetsu.

"Jangan begitu dong. Kalau kita tidak jadi buronan begini, pastinya kami bertiga sudah pergi ke kota untuk membelikanmu sebuah kue ulang tahun yang sebenarnya. Setidaknya kami masih berbaik hati meski dengan sebuah semangka."

Karin yang reflek membuka mata terperangah tak percaya atas apa yang Suigetsu katakan. Juugo pun tak luput dari keterhenyakan. Sekarang mereka dapat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang agak berubah. Sedikit melunak sepertinya. Mungkinkah kalau dia tengah mencerna maksud baik anggota tim-nya?

Kepala biru dongker itu kembali berputar ke arah si semangka. Di dalam matanya, semangka itu seolah berganti-ganti wujud dari kue ulang tahun penuh tomat kesukaannya menjadi semangka lagi. Terus begitu selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya kedua iris hitamnya tertutup kelopak matanya.

Api di ujung ranting tersebut padam begitu Sasuke memamerkan punggungnya pada Karin untuk berjalan menjauh. Gadis berambut merah itu hanya menunduk sedih akan ketepatan prediksinya tanpa sanggup berkata apapun. Juugo pun berekspresi tak jauh beda. Dia mendenguskan napasnya panjang.

Tapi sekali lagi, tidak untuk Suigetsu. Entah karena alasan apa sorot matanya justru menampakkan binar senang.

"Sama-sama Sasuke."

Baik Karin maupun Juugo begitu terpana akan ucapan terima kasih yang Sasuke berikan dengan suara lirih. Seorang Sasuke berucap 'terima kasih' atas perayaan yang tidak layak seperti ini sangat...sangat...tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Aku benar kan. Sasuke pasti akan suka."

Tanpa mereka bertiga tahu, pemuda Uchiha itu mematrikan sebuah senyuman tipis saat dia mendengar seruan bangga Suigetsu.

Sejujurnya, dia sedikit merasa senang akan perhatian yang anggota timnya berikan meski persembahan mereka tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Hanya saja, entah kenapa gengsinya yang tinggi sempat mendominasi. Seolah melupakan fakta bahwa sekarang, dia dan timnya berstatus nukenin berharga kepala tinggi dan kini tengah berada di tengah hutan untuk bermalam.

Dari fakta tersebut, seharusnya dia tahu bahwa keselamatan dia dan timnya akan sangat dipertaruhkan apabila mereka bertiga benar-benar muncul di kota terdekat hanya untuk membelikannya sebuah kue ulang tahun. Memang benar apa kata Suigetsu.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Ternyata masih ada juga yang mempedulikannya walau jalan yang telah dia tempuh sebegini gelapnya.

Kali ini tanpa dapat ketiga rekannya dengar, dia mendenguskan tawanya. "Baka."

* * *

FIN

* * *

Author Note:

Yuhuuuu?!

Otanjoubi omodetou ayaaammm XD

Gomen telat ya. Aku baru punya ide buat nulis fic ini waktu pulang sekolah tadi siang. Hahahaha XD

Nah, gimana gimana reader? Apa canonnya maksa? :3

Tapi seenggaknya aku cukup seneng karena akhirnya berhasil bikin fic ga sampe 2k word, canon pertama, fic tercepat yang pernah aku bikin dan bukan dengan pair SasuSaku XD

Alhamdulillah ya :D

Ne, ne. Jadi gimana menurut kalian?

Berminat ngasih review? ;)

Salam,

Sakura Hanami


End file.
